


Being Here Hurts

by xMarbleSoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMarbleSoda/pseuds/xMarbleSoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another vent piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Here Hurts

I'm sitting here, in this familiar place, wondering where it all went wrong.  
Where I went wrong..  
The memory here is sweet, but it hurts, it hurts to sit here.  
Everything hurts now though.

From here, I can hear just barely, the muffled sounds of happy persons and silly pop songs.  
It's not as if it's far away, physically.  
I just can't focus on the good things lately.

Everything is blurry, I have narrowed vision with memories and daydreams crossing into my sight.  
These daydreams are ones I've always, always had.  
They're the same, but they feel so goddamn different.  
It's disorienting.

I see signs here and there and everywhere.  
I don't know if they are messages sent from the heavens,  
or just my own mind trying to save itself from the hell I now live in.

There is a constant echo of what's missing.  
I still hear the words you used to say to me.  
I still see the countless messages we sent to one another.  
You're gone, and I just can't handle it.

Everything has the potential to remind me of you.  
Everything does, remind me of you.  
It's always been this way.  
The pain is new, though.

I wish I could say I'm not alone here.  
But I don't know if I'm anything more than a flicker in your head.  
I want to be the one, the only one.  
I want to be your home, I want to be your universe.  
I want to be, what I was to you, before.

Timetravel is a terrifying concept to me.  
But for once in my life I wish I could go back.  
I need to tell myself, to not let you go.

Please, just let me hold your hand, one more time.  
Please, tell me it will all be okay, tell me that you're here for me.  
Show me that you care, show me that you miss me.  
Just hold me, let me into your arms, one more time.

Do you remember? When we first started talking, and you told me.  
I can't sleep, because I'm thinking of you.  
That's me, now.  
But, it's not in the way, I wish it was.

I'm trying so hard to chase you.  
I'm trying so hard to hold onto these hopes and dreams of mine.  
The ones that were once ours, not mine.  
But you're so far away now, so far away..  
Please don't leave me behind.  
Please, oh please just let it be us, in the end.

I'm not okay.  
I'm not fine.  
It's so hard.  
But I'll get there, someday.  
I'm good at just toughing it out.

This all hurts so much more than I thought it would.


End file.
